


Villain's Ballad

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Villain's Ballad Verse [1]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Megamind Plays Piano, Megamind makes friends, Terrance is a friend, and refers to himself as that, he's the first OC and i'm planning on throwing a few more in, i refer to Megamind as Mika a lot, so he uses that, so imma do that, thats his alias, thats it thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Perhaps it wasn't a good idea. But then again... most of his weren't





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation with a friend ended up in us crying over how good Megamind would be on piano so uhm... yeah

Perhaps it’s a bit risky. Then again, what does he do that isn’t? 

Mika Henderson is a pianist. He’s a very normal, albeit a bit more gifted in the music arts than most, but normal anyways, human. He also happens to not really... be real? Megamind hates saying it that way, since he is real, if only as an alias for Megamind. 

Which... Mika is more than that. Mika is a chance to escape, turn on a different face, have normal skin, normal head, normal proportions, and be... normal for a little while. 

The piano part came later, when he was in a cafe with a piano off to one side. He watched it quietly, a few people here and there coming up to play, finding himself interested in it. He watched them play quietly, head tilted slightly, before standing to pay and disappearing off to find... something. 

Instead, he went out more often, watching those people play, before going up himself a couple months after he first watched them go up and play. He sat at the bench a moment, carefully playing a few notes, before humming softly. It was math, simple math really, but still math, and he was good at math. 

Mika hummed a moment, carefully forming a small song, just a few measures, before nodding a bit, slowly expanding it to himself, forgetting all about the other people around him, tapping along the song, tilting his head. 

At least, he forgot about them until he stopped playing to memorize what he had played and heard clapping. Megamind jumped, turning quickly and seeing people watching him. Were... they clapping for him? That was confusing. He smiled sheepishly, getting up quickly and grabbing his coat. 

He kept going back, playing one song he wrote himself over and over, expanding and writing it down. None of the patrons seemed to mind, and the workers didn’t care, since he did order a few coffees over the time he spent there. It took about a week before he had a song he wrote out, that he felt worked well. He hummed, before carefully playing through the entire thing. 

It was a more sorrowful tone, soft quiet long notes. Mika wasn’t quite sure where it came from, but it seemed to fit his mood a good amount of the time. He finished the last few notes, tilting his head, and nodding, smiling. 

It was then he was approached by a man in a suit. Mika panicked a moment-Megamind, they had to know, men in suits where never good news for Megamind-but the man just smiled, leaning against the piano. 

“Where’d you learn to play like that?” He asked. 

Mika tilted his head a moment. “I uh... picked it up. About a week ago, I started just... kinda playing around... wrote that out...” 

“You... learned to play a week ago?” 

“Well... yeah. It’s just math, really, simple math, fractions and such. It’s quite easy.” Mika smiled sheepishly, and the man grinned. 

“I’m Terrance.” He shifted, tugging a card from his pocket. “I have a little music club, that might not mind listening to a few songs. Got any more?” 

Mika frowned. “Uh, I’m... I’m Mika. I uh... I only wrote this one, just finished it actually... I could properly write a few more, but...” 

Terrance nodded a moment, before smiling. “It’s fine. I’ll pay you for a gig, invited a few people with bigger places than mine, get you noticed more. What’s the song called?” 

Oh god what was it called... Mika bit his lip, before glancing up at him. “Villain's Ballad.” Terrance raised an eyebrow, but didn’t seem to question it, watching Mika grab the pencil he had been using before to scribble the name across the top. Villain’s Ballad. 

“Well... get another song or two, then contact me-” he handed the card from before over to Mika, who took it, slipping it into his pocket “-and I’ll set you up for something.” He grinned, then moved away from the piano. 

Mika sat silently a moment, staring at the music he had written out, before nodding. He could definitely get a few more songs. Just had to focus on other things and let the music take him. It was easy. 

True as that may be, Megamind was arrested the next day, and Mika wasn’t at the coffee shop until he escaped three days later. Mika hurried in, grinning that the piano wasn’t being used at the moment and moved over. He set his stuff down, pulling black music sheets out and set to work. 

Minion began to notice things. Megamind was happier... though, he supposed, it was good that he was. Megamind seemed chipper in a way he normally wasn’t. He went out a lot more as well, which was alright for Minion as well. He was disguised and he always came back hopping with energy and ready to go on the next evil plot. 

He did notice that paper was going a lot faster than before. 

Mika took a month, got through five new songs, before finally working up the nerve to contact Terrance. He did so a few miles from the evil lair, outside as he walked home. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey! It’s uh, Mika.” 

“Oh, hey! How’s everything coming along?” 

“I uh... I have six total songs now? Took a bit to actually be able to reach out to you! Thought you might not... actually want me in your music club for awhile...” 

“No, man, that was some amazing work on the piano, I would be honored to have you play. I have openings all next week. Any time seem good?” 

Mika paused. He had a plot for tonight, but if he took two days to recover, and then another two to plan and actually break out, he could make it in time... 

“Friday. I’ll be free then.” Gave himself a buffer of a day, just in case. He grinned. He could pull this off. 

He heard, faintly, pencil scratching for a moment, before Terrance spoke again. 

“Alright. Got you penciled in! You’re all set. Just show up with you music Friday around five. I’ve got a nice piano for you to use, you just gotta be you and have that music.” 

Mika nodded, before pausing and speaking. “Alright. See you... on Friday, then.” 

“Yeah. See ya.” 

Mika hummed, moving into the evil lair and turning off the disguise watch, grinning at nothing, bouncing slightly. “Minion! Get ready! We have work to do!” 


	2. Chapter 2

The plot went as well as one could go for Megamind. He still lost the battle, ultimately, but he got a good amount of banter in between him and Roxanne, and him and Metro Man, and he didn’t even go to prison this time! True, that did mean he had to lay low in his lair, but when was that ever any different from normal? 

Though... now that he thought about it, he really should get himself his own piano. He couldn’t keep relying on the coffee shop and just hope it stayed there. Megamind side, slipping into his rolling chair and pushed himself from his work bench over to his monitors, turning and looking up at his screens. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He blinked, taking it out of his pocket a moment, tilting his head. Surprisingly, it was Terrance. That was new. 

‘Hey, just wondering if you would mind showing me the songs you got. I can get you to play four of them, so I wanted to help you narrow them down for Friday.’ 

Megamind was quiet a moment, looking at the phone he had gotten specifically for Mika, before chewing his lip nervously. He could do that, but... 

He sighed, fingers tapping rapidly to answer, delete his answer, rewrite, delete... god, was it always so hard to send a text? He’d never had anyone to text before (his mind drifted a moment, to being able to talk to people normally, to one person in particular, before he shook himself of that thought. No use dreaming of something that would never happen.) so this was rather new. He sighed, before finally settling on something and sending the text 

‘Sure. I don’t have a piano at my own home, however, hence me always using the one at the shop. We’d have to meet there. -MH’ 

He added that at the end, just in case. He was sure that he knew who he was texting, but... still, better safe than sorry. 

He turned back to his computers, surfing through the web quietly for a few minutes before the phone chimed again. 

‘I have a piano at my club, so you can see where you’d be playing, if you’d be alright with that.’ 

Megamind hummed a moment. Would he? Or would Mika? He spun slowly in his chair, before nodding to himself. 

‘That works fine. What time would you want to see me? -MH’ 

He liked adding that. It made him feel... like he actually was Mika. Though, technically he was... and wasn’t... The logistics of creating an alias completely for the sole purpose of being you but normal was... interesting to think about. Megamind shook his head, going back to surfing for a moment before before settling on a relatively nice, but used, piano. It wasn’t cheap, but he hadn’t expected to be. As he settled the payment for it, his phone chimed. 

‘You free sometime today?’ 

Oh. That was... a surprise. Okay. He thought about it a moment. Mika wasn’t on house arrest, but Megamind was. Minion always worried, and he didn’t want to worry him further by leaving. There was still flaws with the watch after all, that he was still working on fixing until he couldn’t fix anything more on it... but oh how he wanted to play again today. 

‘Sure. Give me a few hours. Where is it? -MH’ 

He settled the payment, huffing out a sigh and popping his neck before grabbing his watch, strapping it on his wrist. His phone chimed with an address, and Megamind shifted the watch, seeing in his now dark monitor, the features of Mika come into view. He smiled, before turning on his heel to leave his area, but not before pausing to leave a quick note on his bedroom door. Sleeping was a good excuse. Minion always did say he needed to do that more

It took a bit, ducking around things to hide from Minion, but Mika managed it well enough, slipping out the secret entrance and breaking into a run, to put distance between him and the lair, just in case Minion peaked out. He’d know the moment he set eyes on Mika who it was, and that wasn’t an argument he wanted to have today. 

Luckily for Mika, the club wasn’t too far away, and, honestly, from what he knew of clubs, he didn’t want to call it that. It was very nice, sophisticated even, something that he didn’t think could even be described with the word club. Carefully, he pushed open the door, glancing around. Terrance had said he was here, but he didn’t want to intrude if he wasn’t. 

It seemed like luck was on his side today, at least, as Terrance was just inside, on a small elevated stage that held the piano he must have been talking about. He looked up at the noise of the door, then grinned at Mika, who smiled back. 

“Hey! How’re you doing?” 

Mika paused before replying. “As well as I can right now.” He hummed, moving over and pulling a folder from under his arm. It held all the music he had written up until this point, and it was already getting full, though most things were short with no real purpose to place to fit, yet. (he’d make sure everything he wrote had a place to fit somewhere) 

“Oh? What’s up?” Mika hadn’t thought his reply weird, but it must have been. He bit his lip, setting the music folder down on the piano carefully. 

“In between jobs at the moment, is all. Glad I have this chance to make something at least.” Not a real lie. Mika didn’t have a job, and this was down time between plots. Terrance seemed satisfied with that at least, before moving away from the bench, letting Mika sit carefully, sorting through his music. 

“So... what do you say you play everything for me and see what would be good?” 

Mika grinned. He’d been hoping that Terrance would say that. He glanced up at him a moment, still grinning. “It would be my pleasure.”


	3. Chapter 3

Mika chose to play Villain’s Ballad again, while Terrance looked through the other music, setting down a few he wanted to hear. He glanced through them a moment, glad to find Friends Under Water there, one he had written with Minion in mind. Mika shifted, moving Villain’s Ballad to the side and setting up Friends Under Water. 

“What’s the inspiration for your music?” Terrance asked, pulling up a chair next to him. Mika hummed, starting to play quietly. 

“Well... This one is about my best friend. He’s an... avid swimmer, thought it might work well for him.” He smiled over at Terrance a moment, not needing to look to play, but still looking back to act as if he did. 

“What about Villain’s Ballad? You seem attached to that one. You’ve played it every time I’ve seen you sit down at a piano.” 

Mika hummed, tilting his head a moment. “Well... I dunno... I kinda just started playing it, and thought it sounded a bit sad, and thought about... how the villain’s never get a happy ending. How, even if they didn’t want to be the villain, even if they were forced into their role, it’s treated as just as bad, and like they don’t deserve to be happy. Thought how that might make them feel and the song just... came out.” He sighed softly, closing his eyes a moment. 

Terrance was quiet a moment, before nodding slowly. “Yeah... they never really seem to get a happy ending, huh?” He sighed softly, tilting his head a bit as Friends ended. He shifted, lifting Triumph of the Queen up. “What about this one?” 

Mika smiled softly, shifting out the music and starting it up carefully. He had written this, of course, with Roxanne on his mind (he had written quite a few with Roxanne on his mind). 

“Uh... a little bit of a love story, I guess, but also not? I dunno how to explain it, but I... had someone specific in mind while writing it. She... would make a really good Queen, in all honesty, and never puts up with any of my bullshit.” 

“Oh?” Terrance had a knowing voice, like he had figured something out and Mika groaned, leaning forwards slightly, closing his eyes, letting the music stop. 

“God am I that obvious?” 

Terrance laughed, and Mika smiled, glancing over at him, catching him nod. “A bit, yeah. You get this little tone in our voice, almost worshiping. Is that why you call her a queen?” 

Mika sighed, sitting up a bit, nodding slightly. “Yeah... but there is no way she’d feel the same, so I just... stay quiet about it.” 

“And write a song or two about her.” 

“Yeah... Helps a bit... lessens the feeling of hopelessness that sits lodged under my ribs.” Mika glanced over a moment. 

“Sooo... I’m going to take a wide guess and say Forbidden Love is another with her in mind?” Terrance teased softly and Mika groaned, leaning over and snatching the sheet music from his hands. 

“Maybe.” 

“Alright, Alright... So... which ones do you want to play?” 

Mika hummed, shifting and holding up Villain’s Ballad. “This one. Always. It’s... kinda... like a page turner for me. Starting this little life, a new section, y’know?” 

“Yeah, I get it...” Terrance smiled a bit, taking the sheet music and setting it to the side. “Three more.” 

“Friends Under Water. If he could be there, he would love it, and I always want to make him happy, y’know?” He smiled softly, handing that over to Terrance, who put it with Villain’s Ballad. “And then... Battles Yet To Win is fun, I think it’ll fit well with everything. It’s a bit more... march type music, like you would listen to before going to war...” 

“Variance... from the sad slow, the happy slow, and then upbeat and almost violent.” Mika nodded a bit at that, them hummed looking at his other three, tilting his head a bit. “Triumph of the Queen is nice... but so is Theft of the Heart...” 

“Are these last three all about her?” Mika blushed, turning away. “Dude, you got it bad...” 

“Okay, so maybe I do... I think I’ll go with Theft of the Heart. It’s a better variance from the others.” Terrance nodded, tilting his head a bit. 

“You’ve got it this bad, and yet you’re so sure that she wouldn’t reciprocate, why is that?” He shifted a bit closer, and, to get rid of the awkward feeling, Mika grabbed Triumph and started to play. 

“Well... there’s a few factors... but she’s already taken...seven years is a long time to just shift and drop for someone I’m... pretty sure she doesn’t even like, so... It’s not something I need in life, I just... want her to be happy, you know? If she’s happy without me, than I can be happy for her.” He told himself that a lot, at least. He wasn’t sure how true it was, but... still, he’d leave her alone if she wanted. 

Terrance was quiet for a moment, before smiling. “I loved someone like that once. It never fully goes away, but it does lessen if they don’t love you back. He was... amazing, y’know, but... well, it’s something again. You want them happy even if they’re not with you, even if it hurts a bit. He’s with someone for awhile now too, and I think I’ve... mostly gotten over him, but if he were ever to turn around and love me back? It’d all come rushing back I’m sure.” 

Mika nodded slowly, before glancing at his watch, his eyes going wide. “Oh dear, uh... I need to go.” He hadn’t realized how long he sat there, but it had been a few hours, and Megamind never slept for this long

Terrance raised an eyebrow as Mika stood, setting aside the music he was going to play and putting it into one side of the folder, the other two slipping into the other side. “Oh?” 

“My uh, swimmer friend? He’s my roommate too, and he gets really worried about me. I’m... not the best at taking care of myself, and I don’t want to worry him more than I need to. Thank you, for letting me come in again, it’s been awhile since I played like that.” 

Terrance nodded, standing. “Yeah, yeah, of course. Anytime.” He hummed softly, standing and shaking Mika’s hand. Mika tucked his folder under his arm, tilting his head a bit. 

“I’ll, uh... see you Friday then?” Terrance hummed a moment, before smiling. 

“If you wanna come in sooner at any time, to write in a more private place, it’s always open to you.” Mika grinned, bouncing up on his heels.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, anytime.” 

Mika grinned a moment. “Then I might come in in the next couple days. before then, write a bit.” It was Sunday, so he had a few days, but still, he was excited as hell. Terrance seemed to know, and grinned, finding the excitement contagious. 

“Well... let’s get you out of here so you don’t worry that friend of yours. What’s his name, by the way?” 

Mika paused a moment, almost scared to answer, thinking quickly for a more human name to give Minion. “Micheal.” 

“Lot of ‘M’s here, I see.” Terrance grinned a moment, and Mika laughed. 

“Well, her name is Roxanne, so, there’s something different.” Terrance laughed, then patted Mika’s shoulder. 

“Get out of here. See you sometime soon.” Mika nodded, then slipped out of the room, humming as he walked out, ducking in an alley to dehydrate his folder and hide it into his pocket, before running back to the industrial area. It was dark out, and, just before he stepped into the lair, he shifted back to Megamind and walked in, moving about carefully, before slipping into the kitchen to find Minion. 

Minion looked up, then grinned. “Hey! Sleep well?” 

Megamind hummed, smiling over at him. “For once.” He stretched a moment, humming lowly. He glanced over at what Minion was making. “Oooh... hey, I love you sometimes, Minion.” 

Minion grinned, flipping in the headpiece. “Knew you’d like it sir!” He grinned, before turning back to cooking. Megamind hummed, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, before moving back to his monitors, humming lowly. Five days. Five days until Mika played in front of people for the first time for something other than fun, and Megamind couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrance is talking about Metro Man there, if you didn't catch that. They both think that Roxanne and Metro Man are dating, and they both have fallen in love with someone in that fake relationship, so like... yeah. Look at them go.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday came quicker than he expected, and Megamind was panicking a bit. He knew he could get out easy, since he was no longer on house arrest, but Minion still worried if he was gone too long, and he didn’t want him to freak out and go running off to someone. He also had no clue how long it would take. He sighed softly, shaking his head a bit. 

No use worrying now. 

He shifted, grabbing the keys to his normal motorcycle, slinging a leg over it, making sure his bag was over his shoulder and connected carefully to his side. He didn’t want to loose anything he had in there. He glanced around a moment, then started the bike, calling out into the lair. “I’ll be back later, Minion! Don’t wait up!” before peeling out of the lair, not giving time for Minion to reply. 

As he drove, he shifted one hand over to his other wrist and switched himself to Mika, smiling softly as he drove, letting the wind style his hair how it wanted. 

Carefully, he pulled around back like Terrance had told him before, parking the bike and knocking on the back door. There was a few moments of silence, before the door opened, revealing his now-friend. 

“Hey! Come on in! Did you walk or something?” 

“No, I uh, have a motorcycle. It doesn’t get used often but I knew I wouldn’t want to walk back after.” 

“Nice.” 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, as Terrance moved about the back, letting Mika look around, not finding anything he might think suspicious or strange. 

“So.” Mika looked over again, titling his head a bit. “I’ve found three people who I managed to convince to come that could give you a bigger audience than I can.” Mika nodded a bit, smiling softly. 

“No matter what, you started this, don’t forget that. I would have just let these things collect dust.” 

“That, my friend, would have been a tragedy. Now, just in case, I don’t want you freak out, but we’ve got Metro Man in here today. He’s someone I asked to come by, thought his influence might help if he liked it!” Mika froze, before swallowing hard and nodding a bit. 

Damn... it was going to be a trap. Metro Man’s hearing would be able to pinpoint the slow drawl of his heartbeat the differed so much from a human’s, he’d know who he was in seconds and come and sweep him away, and Mika would have to be retired, and he would never be able to play again- 

No. Breathe. He has zero proof. Just go out, play, and leave. Mika took a breath, then smiled slightly over at Terrance. 

“Sounds good. Would be great publicity if I impressed the hero of Metro City.” It felt weird saying it like that, but saying it as he normally did would be suspicious. 

“Alright. You’ve got about a half an hour before you go out, so you should be okay to take a breath, eat something if you want?” 

Mika shook his head. “Nervous stomach. Don’t want to eat only to upchuck on stage.” 

Terrance nodded a bit. “Well. Stay behind and I’ll make sure to feed you, so that Micheal doesn’t get too worried about you.” Mika smiled, nodding a bit. 

The minutes ticked by quicker than he thought time should ever move, and he found himself standing outside of the small stage, not yet visible, hearing Terrance announce him. 

“Now, this next guy, I found him playing in a coffee shop about a month ago. He said to me that he hadn’t known how to play until he sat down at the little piano there and wrote out a song over an entire week. I told he, if he wrote two or three more I could get him here to showcase his talent. For a month I didn’t hear from him, until he called me and told me he had written five more. I have no clue how, but I’m pretty sure he’s a genius at this point. We don’t have time to showcase all of them, so we have a selection of four. Without further ado, let me introduce to the music scene, Mika Henderson!” 

A small amount of applause, and Mika stepped up, silent, moving over to the piano. If he tunnel visioned it, he could manage. He let out a soft sigh, setting up the music carefully. 

He heard a quiet gasp from the crowd, and knew Metro Man had realized it. Mika bit his lip, but let it pass, setting up Battles Yet To Win, before popping his neck and starting to play 

The march started quick and stayed there, a battle cry in every sense. It swelled louder, before slipping off into almost silence, setting up the next swell. Mika focused in on the music, the keys under his fingers, the peddles of the piano, focused in on the feeling the song had given him when he wrote it, refusing to look out to the crowd of people, no matter the size. 

He was silent himself as he played, keeping his eyes on the keys, barely looking at the music. He had memorized that already, but he didn’t want to mess up the keys. He barely seemed to breathe, and his heart sped up a bit, not nearly enough to disguise himself in the crowd of humans, but it was too late for that. 

The song ended on a high note, hovering in the air as he held down the keys, before carefully moving his hands away from them, letting himself breathe finally, then almost jumping as he heard applause. Okay. So they had liked Battles. That was... that was good. 

He risked himself a glance out, and met the eyes of Metro Man. Well... it was more Wayne, but he was still obviously Metro Man. He had a knowing look in his eyes went they met Mika’s, but he just winked then took a drink. 

Before Mika could ponder that, he had to move onto the next song, Friends Under Water, chewing nervously on his lip, shifting a bit before letting the first few shy notes start up, slipping into the music as he thought of Minion for a moment, letting himself smile. 

It was slightly shorter than Battles, but that didn’t seem to matter, and Mika looked out again, seeing Wayne sitting there, clapping, and Mika felt... warm. Happy. He grinned a moment, switching over to Theft of the Heart. 

He sighed lowly, popping his neck, and starting up carefully, the sorrowful tone starting, but slowly shifting into something quicker and a bit happier. He knew what he wanted from this song. He never wanted it to seem like he was upset that she had stolen his heart so completely, but he knew, in the same vein, that it was a sad tale. He was tempted to hum the note with it, but pushed that down just in case. 

The end once again morphed into that sad sorrowful tone, and he let the last note linger, echoing across the silence, before he let it go, moving to set up Villain’s Ballad. 

He wanted this one last, because it was so important to him, he had written it first, he had poured so much into this song, and he was ready to do it, again and again and again, and thus he did, pouring his fear and love, and hatred of his career into this song, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. He knew he should have made this whole thing end on something more upbeat, to come full circle, but he wanted to end on this sorrowful note, end on this fear and anger, and with Metro Man right there, maybe he’d understand what he meant by this, what he meant by the song. 

He barely noticed he had finished it, hunched a bit over on the piano, eyes staring down at the keys, before he straightened up, smiling softly. He gathered his music to the applause, and slipped off the stage quickly, only breathing again when he was in the back with Terrance again. Terrance hummed softly, not saying anything as he cooked something up real quick for Mika, setting it next to him. 

“So... all three want to speak with you... and so does Metro Man...” Mika looked up, before sighing softly. 

“I’ll... talk to Metro Man first. Then set the other up in whatever order you wish. I’ll be alright.” he smiled reassuringly towards Terrance worried brow, letting himself sigh before leaving. Mika hummed, looking at the burger Terrance made, before tearing into it. He was starving. 

“Hey little buddy.” Wayne’s voice was soft, and Mika sighed, glancing to the side, jerking his head to one side to get him to come over closer. Wayne settled in a chair next to him, watching him eat quietly. “Look... You know that if I know you’re here somewhere, I have to take you in but... I really don’t wanna do that... so please... tell me this isn’t for some evil plot, tell me this is just you wanting to do something different, and I’ll pretend I never heard that heartbeat.” 

Mika looked up, before smiling softly. “Well... It would upset Minion, not knowing why he had to break me out again. I am here for pleasure rather than work... Terrance has become something of a friend, and the music... well... it helps.” 

“That last one... the felt personal...” 

“They all were, Wayne. The first was us, fighting battle after battle. The second was for Minion, the third Roxanne, and the last... well, it was called Villain’s Ballad for a reason. The whole thing was... a way to let go of emotions I bottle up normally. So no. No evil plot here, just... just me finding release in something new and fun, something I love to do.” 

Wayne smiled a bit, putting a hand on Mika’s shoulder. “Well... hope this stays like this for a good long while, little buddy. I never saw you here.” Thus he stood, walking to the door. 

“Thank you.” Mika called after him, glancing over at Metro Man, who smiled softly. 

“Anytime little buddy. Besides. Maybe I can convince my mom to give a new pianist a try. They were really good, Mika.” He said, as he opened the door, stepping out and leaving. 

Mika sighed softly, popping his neck, before letting the others come in one at a time, setting up new times to play, preparing new songs in his head for each thing they wanted, and finishing his burger. 

Eventually,for the next month, he had three new dates to mark off, and excitement burning in his soul. Terrance paid him, though Mika tried to tell him not to. 

Slowly, he made his way outside of town, before slipping onto his cycle, starting it up, driving away carefully, humming. It was late, thus making it easy to get to the industrial district. He paused a moment, before calling out for Metro Man, who appeared suddenly, eyes wide. 

“Uh... hey little buddy. What’s up?” 

Mika smiled, shifting and writing something down on a paper, handing it off to Wayne, who took it carefully. “The dates, of the next times I play for the public. For both, trying to convince your mother, and for making sure I’m not in jail during those times.” He smiled, before walking the cycle back into his lair, leaving Wayne behind. 

Mika groaned, parking the bike and shifting back to Megamind, groaning and popping his back. 

“And where, pray tell, have you been, sir?” Megamind froze. uh oh. 


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, Megamind turned to see Minion, eyes narrowed a bit, hands on his hips. Megamind smiled sheepishly. 

“Minion! You fantastic fish you! What have you been up to lately!” He tried to deflect, which only led to Minion’s eyes narrowing further. 

“Sir, that doesn’t work on me. Where have you been?” Megamind let out a sigh, dropping the motorcycle keys on the table next to the cycle, shaking his head a bit. 

“Out...” 

“Where?” 

“Why does it matter? I came back in one piece after all!” Megamind turned, eyes narrowing a bit. 

“Because you only take the motorcycle when you want to pretend to be someone else, and that’s usually for an evil plot, but there have been no evil plot lately! Besides, I got a very strange package in the mail, giant, I’m not sure how you planned on moving and hiding it from me!” 

Megamind froze, turning to look at him. “It came?” 

“If by it you mean a grand piano, yes it came.” Minion tried to talk again, but Megamind bolted out, running into walls as he turned to find, in the living room, the piano up against the wall. Megamind grinned, running over, slinging his bag over his head, going through it quickly to find Friends Under Water again. He called out needlessly to Minion, who had followed him, before looking over at him. 

“Alright, listen. I know you don’t like me doing things without me telling you, since there’s the risk I could get hurt, but with this, I don’t think the risk is there. I met someone named Terrance, and he helped me set it all up, there’s a note in my bag with dates on it as well, those... those are dates I play again for crowds, Minion. I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you’d think it a trap, but I’m not me. I’m Mika Henderson, apparent musical genius.” 

Before Minion could speak up, Megamind started playing carefully, humming along with it a moment. 

“I... wrote this one for you, Minion. It’s just something for me to do that isn’t evil, that helps when things get bad, you know how my head gets.” 

“Sir... Not that I’m not happy, but... crowds? People? Metro Man is sure to find out.” 

“That’s the best part Minion! He already knows and he doesn’t care that I’m doing this as long as I never use it for evil!” Megamind stopped playing, standing quickly, eyes shining. “I’m free to play as many times as I wish. I have so many things to do for those, and now I don’t have to go to that coffee shop that I love so much to do it!” 

“Metro Man... knows?” Minion had a look on his face, one Megamind always had trouble placing, and Megamind hurried on 

“Yes, he does! He knows when I play next, and knows it was me playing. He talked to me after, told me that he didn’t want to take me into jail if I wasn’t doing anything evil. I can call him back if you want, explain it to you, but trust me. He doesn’t care!” 

Minion had picked up the bag, going through it carefully. “Sir..” 

“I know, I know, Minion, you don’t like it but-” 

“Not that. I know I haven’t heard any of these but I can give a good guess based on titles what they might be about, and... Sir, half of these are about Roxanne, aren’t they?” 

Megamind froze, before sighing. “Alright, so, perhaps they are.” 

“Theft Of The Heart?” Megamind went silent, looking down at the keys. “Sir...” 

“I know, Minion, I know... the bad guy doesn’t get the girl. That’s why I wrote them out like that. I’m hoping i can get rid of these feelings by playing them away, which... alright, may or may not work, but it’s a theory and you know how much I like to work on theories to see if they work.” 

Minion sighed a moment. “Alright fine... But if you a second you think they’re going to find out, or you’re going to get hurt, you have to let me help you.” 

“I will, promise. In fact, you can use the disguise watch to be there for the next couple too! If you’d like, of course.” 

Minion smiled a moment. “Sir... I’d like nothing more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end quite yet. I know it's a good place to end, but I have more ideas for it!


	6. Chapter 6

His evil plans began to decrease in work he put into them. He barely put thought into them anymore, instead choosing to spend his time at his piano, writing out songs (His favorite so far, other than Villain’s Ballad, was Spikes and Machinery, a nice march with his brain bots in mind.) and practicing for his now packed schedule

The problem was, of course, that Roxanne had noticed. 

“Are you okay?” Her first words after the bag was torn off her head surprised Megamind and he paused, confused, turning in his chair to look at her. “Just...none of these plans feel like they’re up to the Megamind Standard, you know? They don’t feel... planned out anymore. You get caught within minutes, but somehow never end up in jail anymore, this... I just... Are you okay?” 

Roxanne seemed actually worried about him. Megamind paused, before sighing, glancing at Minion a moment, whose eyes went wide a moment. Megamind shifted, turning in his chair and rolling it over to Roxanne. “Want to know the truth, Miss Ritchi?” She nodded, and Megamind took a second to admire her, before snapping out of it. “I’m tired. I never wanted to be the villain in the first place, and, before, I had nothing else to do, I had so much fun with just this, but now... Well, I’m finding myself bored. I try to think of new plans but they all fall flat, and I’ve noticed it too, I have, and I’m sure Metro Man has as well. In any case... It’s just how the cookie crumbles.” He hummed, pushing himself back over to his spot. “Do Over?” 

“No, Megamind, you can’t just drop a bombshell like that on me and expect me to just go along with your evil plan! You-” 

“Do not want to be the villain anymore, yes, yes, get over with the laughing, I’m the villain, I’m always the villain. Can I call Metro Man now?” 

Roxanne was silent a moment, eyes downcast, but, just as Megamind went to press the button to start the cameras, she spoke up again. “Maybe... you don’t half to be.” 

Megamind laughed. “Oh, and the citizen of Mertocity will be so happy to welcome me into the family with wide open arms, I’m sure.” 

“If you show yourself as something other than a villain, maybe! Megamind, you don’t need to lock yourself in this if this isn’t what you want.” Megamind glanced at his wrist, frowning. He was running over time. He needed to be downtown in ten minutes. Or, well, Mika did. He glanced at Minion, who knew the time just as well as he did, then sighed softly. 

“Sir...” 

“No, no... I’m tired. I’m... Not today. Maybe not until I get my head back on. You’re free to go, Miss Ritchi. I expect the next few weeks will be kidnapping free, so get in any appointments you wish.” He stood, stretching a moment. “I’m... going to go think for awhile...” He sighed, shaking his head and walking out, leaving Minion to deal with Roxanne. 

Which gave him enough time to book it to his motorcycle and peel out so that Minion couldn’t question him. 

It was true. He hadn’t wanted to be a villain at all when he was younger, but it was thrust upon him and he accepted his role as he had nothing else he was good at. But now, with Mika as a choice to be... could it be possible that he could stop? Live out his life as Mika instead? God he was too tired to think about the repercussions of that. 

He was pulled backstage the moment he was brought in. He had two hours to just sit and play, and he was planning on going through his entire song list. It would be just shy of two hours, but that’s alright. He was sure no one would really mind being let go a few minutes early. 

Mika huffed, sorting through his music, grinning upon seeing Terrance, who seemed peppy for no apparent reason. “You’re excited...” 

“Well, a couple of great things just happened. One, you’re here, on the biggest stage in Metro City, about to play for nearly thousands of people, you’ll do great I’m sure. But...” Terrance grinned a moment. 

Mika raised an eyebrow, leaning forwards conspiratorially. “But?” 

“I found out some interesting news. You know Metro Man and Roxanne, right, the whole ‘Damsel and Hero love story?’“ Mika felt a bit sick thinking about it, with a good amount of love songs in his folder at the moment. “Turns out... they’re not dating. Metro Man told the entire city that it was Megamind assuming things about the relationship, then just convince that led everyone to believe it. Turns out... Metro Man isn’t even straight!” 

Terrance seemed excited, probably due to his giant crush on Metro Man the function side of Mika’s brain said, but it was ignored, as the majority of his brain was in a spiral. Roxanne... never dater Metro Man? And Terrance dropped this on him now? Albeit, it was fair, since Mika had never told him who exactly the mysterious Roxanne he had fallen for was, but... how was he expected to play with that in his head? 

“Sorry I know you’d probably rather think about your music, but I just... thought it might help to distract from this being... the biggest performance so far.” Mika nodded, glancing over. 

“So... does this mean you might have a chance with that Oh So Mysterious Wayne?” He teased gently, giving in to the fact that he knew exactly who Terrance had been talking about during their meetings. 

“Oh you shush it.” Terrance went red, and Mika let himself be distracted by the teasing, drifting away from the sudden hopeful feeling in his chest. He wrote all these love songs about her... he had a chance 

(Except you don’t, stop telling yourself that you mess, she wouldn’t go for you if you were the last being in the universe) 

Terrance blinked a few times, noticing Mika’s spaced out stare, frowning a moment, staying silent long enough to watch a blush begin to bloom across Mika’s face, all without Mika realizing he was staring. “What... This... Roxanne you’ve been talking about...” 

Mika went even redder, turning away quickly and Terrance laughed. “Oh my god. Dude, you know what that means, right... If I have a chance-” 

“I don’t. Just... trust me on that, alright Terrance?” Mika looked up, causing Terrance to frown, before resolving to drop it. 

“Alright... when do you have to get on stage anyways...” 

Mika smiled softly, glancing at his write. “Oh god...” 

“Soon?” 

“Far too soon...” 

Terrance hummed softly. “Just... remember, you’ve been good so far. You’re good at ignoring the crowd when it gets too much... Just do what you need to do, to ignore it all. You’ve got this, Mika. You’ve done these songs hundreds of times by now.” Mika nodded, smiling a moment, before looking up as a stage hand waved him forwards. 

He sighed, before moving to follow them over to the wings of the stage, prepared for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to near the end, I think. Though, I love this little AU


	7. Chapter 7

Mika stepped onto stage quietly, surprised a bit by the applause already thundering around. He assumed, at least, that a good amount of these people had already heard him play if they were giving this amount of applause just from him stepping on stage. 

Carefully, he began to set up properly, raising his eyes to check around, the froze a moment, before letting himself continue the motions of getting everything in order. 

Up in the booth, seated next to Metro Man, was Roxanne. She seemed a bit disheveled (he ignored the jolt of guilt that shot through him) but otherwise excited. She glanced over at Metro Man, who smiled, saying something, before laughing. 

Mika shook his head once, letting out a sigh to calm himself down properly, making sure his music was set up, before starting out with Friends Under Water again, smiling softly and humming along with it. He glanced out to the crowd carefully, though he knew that Minion had to miss this one, for various reasons. He still liked to imagine him out there when he played, especially this specific song. 

He barely let the song end before he was onto the next one, songs flowing into each other as he passed through everything he had done. He had noticed how many where for Roxanne, and he kept looking up at her, almost catching her eye a few times as she stared down at him. He barely took stock of her expression the first few times, but near the fourth, he actually noticed it. 

Confusion. Why was she confused? Mika hummed a moment with the song, now Spikes and Machinery, before taking a chance to glance up. The confusion melted away into recongition, and she mouthed something. He frowned, looking down at the keys again, trying to... no... 

‘Megamind’ 

Oh god she figured it out. 

He kept himself going, but he felt his heart drop into his stomach, hands shaking. Mika spared himself another glance up, and saw her talking to Metro Man, who looked sheepish, before Roxanne looked back at him and he dropped his gaze to the music again. Oh fucking... shit. 

And of course, the next song had to be Theft of the Heart, of course it did. Whatever he did in his life to deserve this punishment, he understood. He’d never do it again, just let him get through this without making a fool of himself. 

He glanced up, only to see shock across Roxanne’s face, before she turned bright red, looking back to Metro Man. He focused in on her mouth (oh yes, of course, the best idea he’s ever had) to find the words she said, letting himself fall into autopilot while playing. 

‘Are you sure?’ 

Sure of what? He glanced back at Metro Man, only to see him nod. ‘It’s about you. He told me himself’ 

Oh you little... fuck 

Mika let out a sigh, going back to the music, refusing to glance back up at them, refusing himself, so he wouldn’t have to see the disgust color her face next, but... with this song under his fingertips, his mind couldn’t help but wander back to her, and his eyes back up. 

Roxanne was staring into the itinerary, which gave the names of songs in order. He saw her count, her eyes go wide, and then flick back to him. Their eyes met a moment, and Mika went red, forcing his head back to the music. 

Luckily, the song came to an end, and he could move on to Battles Yet To Win, so his mind could move past Roxanne for a little while. Unluckily, Mika found, as the song ended, that didn’t keep him from wanting to look back up at her, flicking open the next song and sighing softly. Triumph of the Queen. Of course. 

He thought, as he started this up, that Roxanne had to have gone through the other songs and marked which ones might be about her. Then, of course, she’d see that a good amount of them where her, and put the pieces together. Of course, what else could you get from writing many songs about one person and naming one ‘Theft of the Heart’ Megamind you are brilliant. 

Mika went quiet a moment, keeping the song going, before taking another chance glance up, only to meet her eyes again. 

And she beamed. 

Mika’s eyes went wide and he ducked his head back down into his music, ears burning. That could not be what he thought it was. There’s no way she smiled at him like that, no one she would if she knew. Logical conclusion was that he had been wrong about her figuring it out. 

Though... why would she say his name if not for that? 

God, this whole thing was confusing. He let himself be taken off by the music instead, slipping through the songs easily, silent himself expect for the page turning. 

The last, they had agreed, was Villain’s Ballad, once more. He loved it, but he had played it so often that he thought it time to retire it for a little while. Mika had a piano now, after all. 

Of course, as he started up, this song was important to him, especially now. He needed it. He could play it in his spare time, but it wasn’t the same... sometimes, to him, it felt like a cry for help. 

Though, he would never admit it. 

Caught up in his thoughts, Megamind never noticed the long suffering disguise watch flicker a few times, before finally dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont kill me


	8. Chapter 8

Megamind may have not noticed his watch die, but everyone else would have to have been blind to miss it. The pale shifted to blue, and gasps rippled through the crowd. Megamind didn’t seem to notice, eyes downcast at the keys of the piano, barely noticing anything different. He glanced upwards again, seeing looks of shock on Wayne and Roxanne’s faces. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t react, looking back down, finishing up the song quietly. 

God, if she knew, he was screwed. He let out a shuddery sigh, which seemed to echo through the eerily silent auditorium. He lifted his head, looking out at the crowd a moment, head tilted a moment, before he glanced down at his hands, realizing there was black leather covering them. His eyes went wide, and he stood quickly stumbling to gather his things, breath picking up, chest heaving. 

Megamind didn’t notice at first, but he looked up, freezing when he heard it. One person clapping. He looked out, eyes wide, before looking up and- 

Roxanne. 

Roxanne stood, smiling softly at him, like he had been this the entire time he was on stage, he had never been Mika, and Megamind stumbled back a moment, clutching the music close to his chest, eyes wide. Soon enough, with a sharp look his way, Wayne stood, joining Roxanne. 

Slowly but surely, the applause spread, a by product of Metro Man doing it, Megamind was sure, but then he heard someone call his name. Automatically he looked up, but neither Wayne nor Roxanne seemed to be the culprit. He looked out around the crowd, eyes wide, darting around as he realized they were clapping for him. Him, even if they knew who he was, this was for him.

He shuddered, closing his eyes, trying to breathe right, hugging the folder he had shoved his music into tight to his chest, just in case someone tried to take it from him. He calmed his breathing, but jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes flew open to find Terrance, smiling at him, keeping his hand on his shoulder as he led him off stage. 

“You okay?” Terrance asked softly, and Megamind let out a short laugh, looking down at his disguise watch. 

“I... I don’t know... that, that was for me, not Mika me, but me me, I don’t... I don’t understand they all saw, they knew, I don’t-” 

“Hey, calm down, alright? You’re not exactly in... villain attire right now, you know. No spike or capes, just the black leather, which might’ve helped. You didn’t look villainous. You looked... like you. Just up there existing for people to see and judge, and it happened while you were playing, Mika-” The use of the name struck him, and he shuddered, smiling softly at it, “-you were still playing and you shifted and kept going, finishing out the last song, and no one left, no one saw you leave, they had to put two and two together to know it was you.” 

Megamind nodded slowly, sinking down the wall, breathing carefully. 

“Megamind!” 

His head snapped up, the back of it smacking against the wall with a dull thud. He brought his hand up to cover the back of his head, looking over to the right, just in time to see Roxanne kneel next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you alright? What happened?” Wayne seemed to appear next to her, crouching down to his height as well. 

“I... I’ve been wearing it so much lately, wearing it thin, I guess it just... I wore it down too far.” He shifted his hand to twist the face to a different disguise, but nothing happened. “Fuck... Something must’ve burnt out inside of it...” 

“Megamind...” Her voice brought him back up from the watch. He let his had slide back around the folder, keeping it tight to his chest. “You... This is why, isnt’ it? Why you said earlier you were getting tired of it all?” 

Megamind bit his lip, glancing over at Terrance and Wayne, before nodding slowly. “I was shoved into the villain role... it was all I was good at... but I found something else, something I enjoyed more that I was good at, so I... I latched onto that, stopped working so hard in the villain department...” 

Roxanne nodded, then shifted a bit, flinging her arms around his shoulders. Megamind’s eyes went wide, before he carefully untangled one arm from his folder to wrap around her waist. Terrance grinned at him a moment, and he shot a glare back, before settling, closing his eyes a moment. 

“God... How often do you wear that thing anyways? For it to burn out like that?” Roxanne pulled away from the hug (Megamind felt his soul lurch in her direction, wanting the contact to continue) 

“I... Nearly fifteen hours a day... Just as Mika. I prefer to practice in that form as well... I never feel like the villain I built Megamind up to be, I felt... normal. Human almost. So I was Mika when I played. It was easier for me that way...” He sighed softly, dropping his head. “I don’t want to give this up...” 

“Who says you have to?” His eyes darted to Roxanne. 

“Everyone knows who Mika is now, I can’t play again-” 

“They clapped for you. After they saw you who were, they still stood up and clapped for you, If you were to go out there right now, sit down, and play something they hadn’t heard before, they would do the same damn thing, Megamind, because you’re Mika, and they love Mika, so why can’t they learn to love Megamind too?” 

Megamind was silent a moment, turning his head down to look at his folder again, biting his lip. Why couldn’t they? Other than the glaringly obvious fact that he was a supervillain... he had always been careful to make sure no one got hurt in their battles, even Roxanne, and, well... if he announced he was done... 

He made a soft noise, closing his eyes a moment. “Why can’t they?” 

“Exactly. You do something, say you’re done with being a villain, you want to focus on this instead, you’re done being evil, you’re done fighting Metro Man... they’ll love Megamind exactly the same as Mika, because they are the same. You were the one who sat down and wrote all of this out. They’ll love you, and even if they don’t? You’ve got us.” Roxanne smiled, drawing his attention to Terrance and Wayne a moment. Terrance was pressed against Wayne’s side, cheeks red, and Megamind smirked softly, before nodding. 

“Yeah... I guess I do.” He let out a sigh, before slowly standing, tugging Roxanne up with him. “Thank you... I should... I need to get back home. Minion will worry.I’m sure you can make an exception to your ‘see me must take me to jail’ rule just this once, Wayne?” Wayne nodded a moment, smiling. 

“Course little buddy. After all, I didn’t see Megamind the Super Villain here. I saw the musician.” Megamind smiled softly himself, looking down at his folder a moment, then nodded. 

“Yeah... you did. I think I like that better than incredibly handsome criminal mastermind, y’know?” 

Roxanne laughed, leaning against him a moment. “Wayne... why don’t you take Terrance home, hmm? Megamind... mind giving me a lift?” 

Megamind was pretty sure his brain short circuited, and quick glance at Terrance showed the same effect. “Uhm... sure. I can get you home. I have the hover bike-” 

“Even better.” With that, she took his arm, leading him out, before leaning over to him, smirking. “He would not stop talking about him.” 

“Who, Wayne?” 

“Yes. Wayne would not stop talking about Terrance. Might as well see what this does for them.” Megamind laughed softly, leading her over to the hover bike, slipping the music into his side bag, stepping on, smiling over at her. 

“Well Miss Ritchi... care for a lift?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter or two left! I love this story so much honestly. I love writing it!


	9. Chapter 9

The ride to Roxanne’s apartment was mostly uneventful, though Megamind tried his hardest to pretend that having her arms wrapped securely around his waist didn’t do some sort of thing to him. 

He landed carefully on the balcony, stepping off to help her off carefully, checking the balcony doors to be sure they were open. Roxanne smiled softly. 

“You know I never lock those anymore.” Megamind raised an eyebrow, not quiet stepping into her home just yet. 

“Oh?” Roxanne rolled her eyes, grabbing his wrist and tugging him inside. 

“Nope. Three years of kidnapping and I just stopped. At the time it as a ‘you’re gonna get in anyways, why bother?’ but after awhile it was... ‘maybe he’ll show up some other random time...’” Megamind tilted his head a bit, letting himself be led to the couch. 

“Oh?” how elegant, Megamind, you disaster. 

Roxanne laughed softly, poking the tip of his nose. “Yeah. I was never scared of you... annoyed, sure, but never scared. You were always so careful...” Megamind nodded a bit. He hadn’t realize she had caught onto all the safety precautions, but then again, he wasn’t really surprised. She was the smartest person he knew. 

“Anyways... I was always more annoyed but the schedule disruptions than anything else. But... I guess that’s not really going to be an issue anymore, is it?” 

Megamind chewed nervously on his lip. He was waiting for this to come up. “Well... I’d have to tell Minion... But... no. I don’t want it to be. I don’t want to have to come up with thousands of death traps as an excuse to see you, I don’t want to fight Metro Man and end up in jail every other week with the Uncles-” 

“Wait, hold on... Excuse to see me?” 

Megamind went pale, looking over. “I... actually said that then...” 

“Megamind... I thought that whole thing was for Metro Man, take over Metro City, the thing you said thousands of times to the point I almost have the speech itself memorized.” 

“Metro Man... was a convenient excuse. And so was your apparent fake relationship with him. Kidnap the hero’s girlfriend is a, uh, whole thing that the villain is supposed to do. Fit well, after all, that it was you.” 

Roxanne was silent a moment (dont think about what you almost just confessed to her-) before shifting, leaning towards him. “Megamind... if he was just an excuse to see me... than what am I to you?” 

“Perfect.” It slipped out without meaning to, and the bright violet spread across his cheeks and ears, before he tried to grab his cape to hide behind only to remember he didn’t have it, which was all sorts of vulnerable he didn’t want to think about. 

Roxanne’s eyes went wide, before she smiled softly. “Hun, I really hope I’m not reading this whole thing wrong.” She said softly, her smile melting away the panic that had started to grasp his lungs. 

“I... am hoping so as well.” He murmured, furrowing his eyebrows a moment as he pondered how awkward he could possibly get, before his thoughts and breath were stolen in one go as Roxanne pressed her lips carefully to his. 

It wasn’t angels singing chorus in the background, and it wasn’t fireworks, but it was... nice. Gentle. Soft. Megamind made a soft surprised noise in the back of his throat, before clumsily trying to reciprocate. Roxanne drew back with a soft laugh, smiling at him. “Should have figured I’d be the first...” 

Megamind swallowed nervously, nodding a bit, before jumping as his phone went off. He glanced at it, frowning as he saw a text from Terrance. Roxanne hummed, moving to sit next to him as he grabbed it, only to find incomprehensible text. 

“Uhm...” 

Roxanne leaned over, chuckling. “this means one of two things. One, Metro Man is spying on us, with that timing, or the timing is a coincidence and they’re finally getting their shit together like we just did.” 

The answer came in another text. ‘Alien Boyfriend with super strength, Im here for that.’ Megamind snorted, leaning against Roxanne’s side, before sending a quick text back 

‘What about having the best reporter in the city for a girlfriend?’ He glanced at her a moment before hitting send, only finding a beaming smile on her face. Megamind grinned softly, before leaning over to kiss her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little epilogue after this!


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not okay

Megamind let out a sigh, straightening his tie carefully, clinging to a beat up folder with folded, yellowing sheet music in it. He smiled softly, glancing over at Roxanne and Minion a moment, who sat near Terrance, gushing over the ring that sat proudly on his left hand. Megamind’s hand drifted to his pocket a moment, before shaking his head. Not yet. 

He jumped a bit when an arm was slung over his shoulders, and he looked up, then smiled softly, seeing Wayne leaning against him. “Hey little buddy. Never thought we’d be here, huh?” Megamind shook his head, looking down at his folder, tilting his head a bit. 

Carefully, he opened it, thumbing through the new and old songs, landing on the oldest paper in the stack, tugging it out carefully, before handing it off to Wayne, whose eyes widened. “Don’t you... need this?” 

“I’ve played it so many times I have it memorized. Honestly, it’s what got me started on this whole thing, and... really, if it weren’t for you putting it to the side when I played the first time, well... I wouldn’t be here now. Roxanne got Thief of the Heart, Minion got Friends Under Water, and Terrance got Battles Yet To Win. You four are the reason I’m here, and... we deserve that. Keep it safe.” 

Wayne was quiet a moment, before tugging him close, hugging him to his chest. Megamind sputtered, but carefully hugged back. “Megamind... I have no clue how anyone thought you were ever a super villain.” 

Megamind laughed, pushing at Wayne’s shoulders to be let go, Wayne stepping back. “Well... I did try very had to come across evil. I would hope, after so long practicing, I would have gotten good at it.” Wayne laughed, glancing over at Roxanne and Terrance again, tilting his head a bit. “You know she’d say yes.” 

He went violet, turning away a bit, one hand going down to his pocket once more. “Yes, well... Not yet. I have to focus, and I can’t if I’m giddy over a proposal, you know. Besides... I have a plan. After today...” He smiled softly. “Tonight, really...” 

“Can you focus with that idea hanging over your head.” Wayne teased and Megamind punched his shoulder, shaking his head a bit and trying to subtly shake out his hand. 

“I can, really. I played through when I realized Roxanne had figured out who Mika was, after all.” He smiled, glancing down to his bare wrist a moment, expecting the watch to be there, the blue of his skin to be masked. It always sent a little happy thrill through him to know he was going out there as Megamind. 

“Yeah, well... break a leg, huh? That’s what you’re supposed to say for these things, right?” He made the joke every time, and Megamind laughed, letting the familiarity of it ease the tension he had felt. 

Roxanne slipped up next to him, taking his hand carefully. Megamind glanced at her, and smiled, before leaning over, pressing a careful kiss to her cheek. She smiled, leaning her head onto his shoulder. “Ready?” 

Megamind laughed softly, shaking his head a bit. 

Later, he would take her out to the beach, and they’d sit together, and that little ring in his pocket would finally come out. Later, they’d go back home, high on joy, and Megamind would almost think none of this was real. 

Now, however, he slipped away from Roxanne, pressing one last kiss to her forehead, before stepping out of the wings, and onto the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! I loved writing this so much, honestly, and, to be completely honest with you, would not mind at all writing little one shots for this verse. I love it so much. I wanna write more for it. 
> 
> If anyone would be interested in that, please please please tell me. Cause I have a few ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Mika is such a cute name for Megamind I love it so much.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Villain's Ballad: Terrance Stlye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388919) by [IRegretNothingAndEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything)




End file.
